The Music of Fang
by starwarsfreak95
Summary: Fang writes a song. It goes viral and makes its way to Max. Songfic.


**Disclaimer- I don't own If It Means A Lot To You by A Day To Remember. The band does.**

**Fang POV**

"Hey, Maya! Can you help me a minute?" I asked.

"Sure! Whatcha need?" She said, more enthusiastically than Max would have. Crap. I was still comparing her to Max. Even if it was only inside my head.

"Your singing voice," I managed.

"Really?" she asked, "What do you want to do?"

I explained my idea to her. She smiled. A beautiful smile that rocked my- No. She was _Maya_. Not Max. The magenta streak in her hair glittered in the light, emphasizing the difference.

"On it," she said, "Let's do this!"

**Max POV**

Nudge was singing that song _again_. If I heard another "La. La, la la. La la la," heads were gonna roll. Yet, I was oddly intrigued by the only piece that I'd heard. So instead of snarling irritably at Nudge for disturbing my peace of mind, I took a deep breath and said,

"Nudge, may I hear that song that you've obviously been listening to for days and singing as well?"

She perked up, "Sure!" She handed me the headphones and restarted the song. I froze as I began to truly hear the haunting lyrics sung by a vaguely familiar male voice.

_And hey darling_

_I hope you're good tonight_

_And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving_

_Yeah I want it but no I don't need it_

It was my life. In a song. It was Fang leaving me. It didn't feel right with him leaving. He was my first love. My childhood sweetheart. The one who understood me when no one else could. The one I could trust when no one else did.

_Tell me something sweet to get me by_

_'Cause I can't come back home till they're singing_

_La, la la la la la la_

_'Til everyone is singing_

_If you can wait till I get home_

Home. He said he'd meet me at home. Home with the hawks. Even though I kinda figured that was shot to heck after the "End of the World" chaos. I still somewhat hoped he'd meet me there. One day in twenty years. If only for closure. Of some kind.

_Then I swear to you_

_That we can make this last_

_(La la la)_

_If you can wait till I get home_

_Then I swear come tomorrow_

_This will all be in our past_

_Well it might be for the best_

Then a female voice that was also familiar.

_And hey sweetie_

_Well I need you here tonight_

I'd needed Fang a lot since he'd left. He'd been my rock. My strength. The one person who I could be weak with. Be less than Maximum. Who wouldn't question my strength even after a show of weakness.

_And I know that you don't want to be leaving me_

_Yeah you want it but I can't help it_

_I just feel complete when you're by my side_

That felt about right. Complete when he was by my side. That totally described it.

_But I know you can't come home 'til they're singing_

_La, la la la la la la_

_'Til everyone is singing_

_La, la la la la la la_

_If you can wait till I get home_

_Then I swear to you_

_That we can make this last_

I questioned that now. Could we? Would we ever be able to be anything again? It broke my heart again to think not.

_(La la la)_

_If you can wait till I get home_

_Then I swear come tomorrow_

_This will all be in our past_

Yeah, It would be all in the past. I could get over him. I could do it. I needed him, but I could get beyond it. I was Maximum Ride. A.K.A.- Supergirl.

_Well it might be for the best_

_You know you can't give me what I need_

_And even though you mean so much to me_

_I can't wait through everything_

_Is this really happening?_

_I swear I'll never be happy again_

I didn't wanna be happy ever again either. But I couldn't swear it. Even with Angel gone. Dead. Even after losing two of my flock members, I couldn't say I'd never be happy again.

_And don't you dare say we can just be friends_

I don't think we could really handle it. We're too confrontational. It's gotta be what we had, or little of nothing. I'm thinking the latter though it hurts.

_I'm not some boy that you can sway_

_We knew it'd happen eventually_

_La, la la la la la la_

_Now Everybody's singing_

_La, la la la la la la_

I looked up at Nudge, tears streaming down my face. Her face was weirdly understanding. Then she handed me the ipod. There, on the screen, was an itunes download of a song by some band called "Flyin' Fang." Then it hit me. Fang. He had sung this song. With Maya. The tears came faster now. Then Nudge quickly logged into Fang's blog and saw a post.

_Hey guys,_

_So I was messing around with a guitar (betcha didn't know I could play did ya?) and I ended up writing this song. As anyone who is either reading this blog or is keeping up with Max's chronicles of saving the world knows, Max and I are no longer in the same flock. And Angel is MIA- presumed dead. I was feeling nostalgic as I wrote this song, missing my flock and the life and people I loved. You can see the link to the YouTube video I posted singing my song with Maya's help at the bottom of the post._

_Fly on,_

_Fang_

I ignored the link and went straight to the update.

_*Update*_

_Hey guys, some Hollywood bigwigs heard our song and decided they wanted us to make money. We are getting 75% of the profits from the selling of this song and let me tell you- it's gonna help us. It will feed and clothe my little flock. Remember this when you want to illegally download it. Star eats four to five thousand calories a day when she's not exerting herself. Maya and I eat three to four thousand a day each. The rest eat slightly more than normal folks, but less than Maya, Star, and I. That's just food. This money will help us have a little bit of normalcy and food on the table. I figured I'd tell you that little tidbit. Just in case you wanted to illegally download my song. Thanks._

_Fly on,_

_Fang_

I gently handed Nudge's ipod back to her. I walked out on the deck and thought about flying away at warp speed, but just couldn't muster the energy. I felt pathetic, but I was hurting from many major things at once. First Fang leaving me, then Angel dying. I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

I sank to the wooden floor of the deck but before I could make it all the way there, a pair of strong arms caught me and held me tight. I could tell it was Dylan, but I let him comfort me. It felt oddly natural to let him comfort me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried into his shirt as he held me with one arm and stroked my tangled hair with the other hand. Finally I stopped.

"Thanks," I croaked.

"No problem," he smiled. Then he lightly kissed my lips. I relaxed in his embrace as I wondered what this new life would bring.


End file.
